Talk:Crysis 3/@comment-208.126.112.156-20150923025209
Hm........I've beaten the game before and I thought I got the ending but when my friends asked me a question I began to think about the game's ending and knew I didn't get the whole pitcure and I had to find out what I missed. So I began to wonder what happened to Alcatraz because I never got over how I didn't get of what happened to him and I was going to play Crysis2 again to find what I missed but instead I looked it up to find out why I didn't get it, and how I get how Prophet "stole" the body of Alcatraz without knowing it and finished his mission in Crysis2 (A 10/10 game by the way). But thats not it, then Crysis3 came out and I was hoping for the answer to what happened to Alcatraz but during the campain I didn't get it..............it was Prophet "But he died" I was thinking again, when I beat the game and was at the ending I got more questions, Prophet is dead, he killed himself hoping to disconnect the link from the nanosuit, and their he was in the flesh, and then gone went cloak. These question have to be answered. Now I'm here thinking about everything I I've just learn, and here is what I've realized. Prophet IS dead but his memories were still in the nanosuit and then given it to Alcatraz and over the Crysis2 campain he was getting the same effects like Prophet, also during the Crysis2 campain if you didn't know Alcatraz is in the U.S Army sent to help Prophet with the Ceph but instead they got attacked and Alcatraz's squad was killed but Alcatraz was seen by Prophet who was still alive then and saved his life but he killed himself in the process hoping to be free of the Nanosuit, but failed. Now if i recall correctly during the middle of the Crysis2 campain Nathan Gould discovered that Alcatraz was in the Nanosuit not Prophet and asked a question, "Your not Prophet" and Alcatraz shock his head Yes. Now what does this proves? This is VERY important information about Prophet and Alcatraz, in this time frame Alcatraz is alive and Prophet is still not in control of the body until Nathan Gould says this FACT that stands to this very day (9/22/2015) "Your a dead man walking" but during the campain you know that Alcatraz should be dead because of the attack on his squad, now lets skip to the ending of the campain when Alcatraz kills close to all of the Ceph and theirs no ending cutscene, theirs no more information on whats next. But they didn't need a cutscene, if you'd played Crysis2 then you would know that Alcatraz doesn't speak knwoing it because of his injurys but at the end I was very confused on what happened, because Alcatraz speaks, only the thing is it wasn't Alcatraz. Now on the Crysis timeline at the end of Crysis2 Alcatraz speaks for the fist time but the words wont be waht you would think they would be, I dont recall what he said word for word but I know it goes like this "My name is Prophet", how......Prophet died and it was also in a cut scene so this isn't a lie Prophet is dead and now he's back this is the main thing I didn't get, now from the information I found it's that after Crysis2 Alcatraz dies and that before Prophet dies the Nanosuit in a way downloaded his memories and when Alcatraz died, well think of it like this, Think Alcatraz and Prophet as seperate flashdrives and the Nanosuit as the Harddrive, Now Prophet was a maxed out flash drive that before he died all of his memories was stored onto the main harddrive and then Prophet's flashdrive was removed adn thrown away and couldn't be retrieved but all of his memories was put onto the Harddrive, then here comes Alcatraz an almost filled flash drive that was filled with Ceph Data from the Nanosuit then the flashdrive got a Virus and was completely cleaned out (When Alcatraz dies) and the Nanosuit had all this space that it filled with all of Prophets data. Now I hope that makes it easy to understand what I was trying to say. Now this is why Alcatraz says I'm Prophet. Now for Crysis3 it's only Porphet os this means that Prophets memory has completly taken over Alcatraz's body, but as you play through the game you can see the Ceph sideaffects is getten to a point to completly taking over Alcatraz's body and Prophet's mind, (Spolier alert) during the campain Prophet know's about the Alpha Ceph, Prophet is going through and falls into a Ceph trap and the Ceph sideaffect makes Prophet believe for about a minute that HE is the Alpha Ceph and says it himself, also their is about fifteen Ceph so when Prophet is under the Ceph thing, you know your ganna die. But now lets skip to let ending cutscene, Prophet is knocked off the satellite by debris and falls back to Earth. He impacts the water in Lingshan Island where 27 years ago the Ceph were initially discovered.When Prophet wakes up, he is in a house in Lingshan. In the background, there is a news broadcast of the now Senator Tara Strickland, who announces that the remaining assets of the CELL corporation have been seized as part of the global recovery effort. The Nanosuit, now more symbiotic than ever before, changes its outer layer to resemble a human body, and restores the original face of Prophet, thus technically resurrecting him as he grabs the dogtags of his deceased Raptor Team squad members, thinking how much he sacrificed his humanity and his body in his quest for victory. He also marvels at how as a soldier, he was taught that the main thing he could rely on was himself rather than his equipment and that while he made mistakes, it proved that he was still human. He walks out to the beach, throws the tags into the water, and, deciding to use his actual name "Laurence Barnes" from now onwards, walks back from the beach towards and up the hill behind the beach-hut while cloaking, repeating his famous taglines "They called me Prophet. Remember me." Elsewhere, two frightened CELL troopers and three frazzled men hurriedly retreat down a corridor. They are being attacked and pursued by an unknown enemy accompanied by strange sounds. It is revealed that the three men comprise the CELL board of directors. A door closes without incident. The CELL troopers turn around and are shot. The three nervous men turn to find Michael sitting at a desk. He claims to have had spent some time at one of their hospitals, and he wants to file a complaint. But now, what could this mean? I don't know, now i'm beginning to think that Micheal (Psycho) was exposed to some kind of Ceph intelligence and also what supports this hypothesis is the unknown enemy and is completly fine with it. This could be another Crysis although I don't believe this could be, the Nanosuit it looks like is only connected to Prophet and Prophet it looks like is gone, done with the Ceph. So the only way their could be another Crysis is that they have to introduce another character, just a random thought they could add back Alcatraz somehow. But now if you've been reading this whole thing (I'll be shocked if you did) I said in Crysis2 Nathan told Alcatraz he was a dead man walking and then died then Prophet took over his body though Alcatraz's body is dead so, if you don't get it Prophet is dead and Alcatraz is dead, they are dead men walking, it's only their mental stat that is alive and active or, is it the suit? Think about it the body inside is dead and so their mental status (Memories) is transfered into the Nanosuit which is now artifical, the body inside is dead, the Memories is now artifical and now the Nanosuit replaced itself to become the body so now, Prophet and Alcatraz are both not human he is a machine, which I quote Claire Fontanelli sayed "What is that? I don't know, is it CELL is it Ceph, is it even human?" Now with this information I believe i could defend Claire and say, None of the above. ~NF